Une histoire de Shampoing
by DevilNeverDie
Summary: Quand deux mecs plutôt mignons à cheveux longs se retrouvent seuls dans une douche public la nuit avec du Shampoing... Attention YAOI ET LEMON! (PS c'est un vieux truc qui date de mars, ne vous emballez pas trop)


Laissant l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps, Fried soupira, à cause de la mission qu'il voulait faire seul, sans la Raijinshuu, sans Laxus, sans l'aide de quelqu'un, il ne pensait pas se retrouver avec les cheveux soit disant sales. Il détourna le regard derrière lui, les douches publiques du petit village étaient désertes, personne ne venait après vingt-et-une heures, et le gérant partait à vingt heures trente, mais il laissait les douches ouvertes, à la condition que la personne qui venait nettoyait le carrelage avec la grande raclette, oui, celle qui servait dans les piscines. C'était la condition, et il fallait la respecter. Le mage aux runes se mit à fixer le flacon vert qui était dans sa main, un flacon de shampoing, sa marque préférée. Il ouvrit le flacon et en mit une noisette dans le creux de sa main. Puis Fried se massa le cuir chevelu tranquillement, répandant le shampoing sur tout le cuir chevelu. Il s'appétait à rincer sa chevelure émeraude quand quelqu'un entra. Le capitaine de la Raijinshuu jeta un bref coup d'œil pour savoir l'identité du nouvel arrivant qui était… Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth ?!

Fried détourna son regard, se reconcentrant sur son rinçage de cheveux. Rufus quand à lui, ouvrit un robinet, laissa l'eau couler sur lui et son masque dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer. Le mage aux runes prit sa serviette et s'apprêtait à s'essuyer quand Rufus l'interpella pour demander son shampoing. Le poète avait oublié le sien. Fried resta sans voix un moment puis tendit le flacon vert au mage de Sabertooth. Rufus marcha en direction de Fried, il ne fit pas attention au savon qui trainait par terre, marcha dessus et glissa. Fried voulait rattraper le mage de Sabertooth pour ne pas qu'il chute sur le carrelage, mais le savon passa sous le pied de Fried et ce dernier marcha dessus et glissa.

Ce fut la chute, et Fried se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le corps de Rufus. Les deux mages étaient face à face, les joues empourprées, les yeux emplis de stupeur. Il y eut un grand silence, et les deux hommes mirent un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se dégager de l'autre, non, ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux, trouvant une certaine beauté dans le visage de l'autre dans le regard, dans leurs lèvres. Rufus passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Fried. Ils étaient si… doux, si… brillants, si… attirant. Le mage aux runes était si… séduisant.

Fried écarta quelques mèches blondes qui étaient sur le visage de Rufus, les mettant derrière l'oreille du blond. Le mage de la Raijinshuu voulait retirer le masque du mage de la mémoire, Rufus le laissa faire. Le masque partit sur le côté. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. C'était… c'était… c'était trop. Ils ne résistèrent plus. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, ils retirèrent leurs lèvres doucement, se regardèrent à nouveau, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leurs langues dansèrent et le désir montait entre eux. Ils étaient tous deux de guildes rivales, mais c'était tellement bon. Etrangement, ils se désiraient l'un l'autre. Ils désiraient plus que cette étreinte dans leur bouche, l'un voulait posséder l'autre, et vice versa. Ils sentirent chacun leur sang se diriger à toute vitesse vers leur virilité. Ils savaient que quelqu'un serait capable de les surprendre, mais Fried avait tout prévu, dès le moment où ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, il avait appliqué une rune opaque, isolant le bruit et infranchissable au niveau de la porte d'entrée des douches.

Fried se mit à jouer avec une des oreilles de Rufus, puis le cou, puis les épaules, se délectant des gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur le corps de Rufus ainsi que des gémissements de ce dernier. Rufus quand à lui, se régalait de la langue du mage de Fairy Tail sur son corps. C'était… si… si… délicieux.

Il eut un gémissement plus intense lorsque Fried se mit à jouer avec la virilité du mage de Sabertooth avec la langue avant de la prendre en bouche. Rufus gémit de plus belle, prononçant quelques mots entre deux soupirs. Il en voulait plus, il en voulait encore. Fried lui fit signe de se taire. Fried se jeta sur Rufus et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était si bon. Rufus sentit sa jambe se soulever tout doucement. Puis il sentit quelque chose pénétrer en lui. Fairy Tail l'avait remporté, encore une fois. Non Rufus ne voulait pas, il était de Sabertooth, il était de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore pendant sept ans, jusqu'à ce que Fairy Tail remporte le Daimato Embu. Non ! Sabertooth était la plus puissante guilde. Et elle le resterait ! Ni une, ni deux, il envoya Fried sur le sol ! Maintenant que la fée avait suffisamment joué, c'était au tour du tigre, de jouer. Rufus prit des devants, c'était censé être un prédateur enfin ! Et c'était repartit pour un tour, mais cette fois, c'était Rufus au-dessus. Mais Rufus n'aimait pas attendre, autant commencer maintenant et faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. C'est ainsi que le mage de Sabertooth se mit à posséder Fried, dans tous les sens du terme, Rufus empêchait Fried de bouger, le tigre empêchait à sa proie toute issue de secours. Mais, est ce que Fried voulait vraiment se débattre pour s'échapper, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du mage aux Runes, ce qui étonna Rufus. Fried lui expliqua finalement qu'il ne voulait pas s'enfuir, que c'était la revanche de Rufus. Rufus eut un léger sourire. ÇA c'était Sabertooth ! Maintenant c'était au tour de Fried de subir la pénétration. C'était si bon. L'eau coulait sur les deux corps, donnant un côté beaucoup plus sensuel à la scène. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, commençant une danse des plus séduisantes. Passant ses mains dans le dos de son prédateur, Fried pouvait sentir la douceur de la tignasse de blé de Rufus, une tignasse douce et surtout bien coiffée. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur les corps des deux amants, confondues avec les gouttes de sueur qui se dégageaient de leur corps. Se collant l'un à l'autre, les deux mages échangèrent leurs souffles, leurs salives, leurs étreintes bouillantes, leurs semences. Le mage aux runes effectua un mouvement du bassin, Rufus le suivi, dans une synchronisation parfaite, semblable à une lambada. Sous le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau, sous les gouttes du liquide de la vie qui coulaient, sous la simple vapeur d'eau qui aveuglait la salle, deux corps dansaient, l'uns contre l'autre, désirant l'un l'autre, voulant monter à l'autre qui était le plus fort. Deux râles percèrent en même temps entre les chocs des gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage. L'ambiance qui était dans la douche se rafraichissait peu à peu. Les deux mages se retirèrent. Ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, ils ne voulaient plus bouger. Leurs muscles voulaient se détendre. Entre deux souffles, Rufus poussa un soupir, suivi par Fried. Rufus voulait s'endormir mais Fried ne le voulait pas, le carrelage était inconfortable. Le poète se redressa, puis Fried. Le mage aux runes vit le flacon de shampoing agoniser sur le sol, il l'attrapa et le tendit à Rufus. Ce dernier refusa, trop épuisé pour s'en mettre sur les cheveux. Le capitaine de la Raijinshuu se proposa pour en mettre sur les cheveux de Rufus, le mage de Sabertooth accepta.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent sous la douche pendant un bon moment, laissant l'occasion à leurs muscles de se reposer, parlant de leurs moments de leur vie, et jurant que ce petit moment entre eux deux sera leur petit secret. Un partout entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth, il était impossible de déterminer la guilde vainqueur.

...

**Characters From Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Text by Queenie (me) **

* * *

C'est juste un vieux truc qui m'a vraiment plu. Il date de mars.


End file.
